


La noble casa Wayne

by Maik_Wayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maik_Wayne/pseuds/Maik_Wayne
Summary: La casa de Wayne reina sobre Gotham, bajo el mandato del Rey Bruce han sabido salir adelante como País, pero en esta corte nadie esta a salvo de las intrigas, los tropiezos y las trampas que desatan sobre uno los nobles, los países vecinos o en su caso la misma familia, Mucho menos los hijos del Rey Bruce...





	La noble casa Wayne

Estaba nervioso, el era muy joven niño que a pesar de ser un chiquillo ya bien sabia que significaba que su padre le llamara a su lado, Padre o Papá, eran dos palabras que estaban fuera de su alcance al estar en su presencia, Majestad o Señor, era como podía referirse a él en la corte.

-Amo Richard—Le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas—Por favor Amo Richard, debe apresurarse los enviados de su padre vendrán por usted—le comentaba lo mas amablemente posible la joven mujer, pero el pequeño estaba inmerso en lo que ocurría afuera en el jardín.

-¡Dick!—le riño una mujer elegantemente vestida al niño—Dick, es hora ya de que estes listo, debemos salir con Rumbo hacia el palacio y tu aun sigues pensando en si ponerte la ropa o no—su nana podía sonar en ocasiones tan amenazadora que en un segundo el joven Dick, ya se encontraba poniéndose la elegante camisa color azul celeste ayudado por otra de sus nanas.

-Estoy listo Sra Tompkins—dijo educadamente el joven Richard, la mujer le tomo la mano y lo saco de la habitación—iremos donde mi padre ¿Verdad?—preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, hoy es un dia importante—Dijo la dama quien con sus mejores galas esperaba que el carruaje llegara, una vez que llego el coche ambos subieron y se dirigieron al palacio—Tus hermanos menores también irán—

-¡Que Bien!—exclamo con alegría sincera el pequeño, había pasado mucho desde que había visto a sus hermanos y se sentía animado por ello, se preguntaba si Jasón ya era tan alto como el, o si acaso el pequeño Tim ya había dejado de chupar su dedo—espero que esta vez Jasón sepa comportarse—

-El Joven Jason es un claro ejemplo de cómo los Niños no debieran comportarse en la Corte—dijo con rudeza la Sra. Leslie—su padre ha hecho bien en dejarle conmigo, si los otros dos no hubieran sido criados por sus madres no hubieran crecido tan groseros o llorones como lo son ahora—sentencio la dama y el joven Dick hizo una mueca, eran ciertas las palabras de la mujer, pero al pequeño no le gustaba que hablaran así de sus hermanos, es verdad que Jasón podía ser un pesado y Tim un poco llorón pero eran su familia y los quería mucho.

El camino había pasado rápido y ahora Richard vislumbraba la entrada al palacio, le gustaba la imagen de las estatuas de piedra que representaban a sus antepasados al Noble Rey Thomas y su esposa Martha, muertos gracias a un atentado, o al menos eso es lo que le habían contado por su nana. Entraron ambos al recinto elegantemente decorado se veía que su padre se había esmerado en dejar muy elegante el castillo, por lo general lucia más sobrio con unos pocos retratos y unos pocos tapices pero en ese día lucia espectacular.

Les condujeron a una habitación donde pudieran esperar mientras les llamaban de nuevo era una sala cómoda, donde por lo general esperaban a que pudieran ser atendidos. Estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete mientras su Aya se abanicaba para evitar el calor y el tedio de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron una elegante señora de cabellos rojos vestida con ropas verdes de bordados dorados, tras de ella jalaba la mano de un pequeño de cabello entre pelirrojo y castaño que tenía mala cara.

-¡Jason!—exclamo Dick al ver entrar a su hermano por esa puerta de un salto se bajo del taburete y apresurado dio rápidos pasos hasta quedar frente a las personas—Buen dia Lady Pamela—dijo Dick e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buen día, jovencito, es un gusto verte—dijo con algo de hipocresía—Has crecido mucho pequeño Richard—le dijo y le puso la mano sobre su cabeza—vamos Jason Saluda a tu hermano mayor—ordeno la mujer al pequeño vestido de un color Rojo escarlata.

-No—dijo el menor e hizo una mueca, al oír eso la nana de Dick solo levanto una ceja y cerro su abanico en señal de desapruebo.

-¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto la mujer con algo de sorpresa pero con mucha costumbre

-Que he dicho que No, no quiero—le espeto el joven a su Madre y viro el rostro para evitar la mirada de su hermano mayor

-No te atrevas a contradecirme pequeño engendro, que bien sabes cómo te ira al volver a casa—le dijo y lo levanto jalándolo del brazo haciendo que el pequeño hiciera un gesto de dolor, cosa que desaprobó Lady Tompkins al otro lado de la sala, y lo demostró emitiendo un sonoro "tosido"—como te decía… Jason ¿Cómo se dice?—dijo fingiendo tolerancia a las insubordinaciones de su hijo.

-Buen día Richard—dijo Burlonamente Jason a su hermano—Es un graaaan placer verte de nuevo—dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada para acompañar sus palabras burlonas-¿Ya?—pregunto exasperado

-¡Me da Gusto verte hermanito!—le dijo Dick animosamente y lo abrazo de manera efusiva ya que estaba seguro que estos gestos harían que Jason se enojase, cuando quería Dick podía ser un poco fastidioso, muy a su manera.

-Suéltame Dick, eres muy empalagoso—decía Jason mientras forcejeaba con su hermano, pero este lo tenía totalmente rodeado por sus brazos y se negaba a hacerlo-¡Que me sueltes!¡Mama!—grito lamentándose el niño, pero la mujer solo se llevo un dedo a la sienes.

-Supongo que es lo más que puede uno pedirte—dijo Lady Pamela y se dirigió a la silla que estaba a un lado de la Sra. Tompkins. —Lady Leslie—le saludo con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza.

-Lady Pamela Isley—le dijo contestando la mujer—veo que el Joven Jason sigue tan efusivo como siempre—le dijo con desaprobación la mujer mayor

-efusivo es poco decir, realmente me saca de mis casillas, pero le he conseguido un buen tutor que me ayudara a corregir sus mañas—contestó la pelirroja con fastidio—El Conde de Jokers…-

La sorpresa de Lady Leslie fue bastante al escuchar el nombre de quien esa mujer había elegido para tutor de uno de los hijos del Rey, ni más ni menos que a uno de sus más fervientes opositores.

-anda, anda, suéltame Dick—dijo Jason mientras se zafaba y le daba un fuerte empujón a su hermano—no te acerques o ya verás—le dijo amenazante levantándole la mano.

-un abracito mas hermano—le dijo y corrió tomando a su hermano por la espalda y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza— ¿Quién quiere a Jason?—decía burlonamente Dick

-¡Ya! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mama!—gritaba Jason sin parar, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su madre, no así de la nana de Richard quien se dirigió a los chicos para separarlos.

-¡suéltalo ya Dickie!—le decía la nana mientras trataba de separarlos

-es que lo extrañé mucho—repetía divertido Richard mientras forcejeaba con su hermano menor; para Richard era divertido jugar con su hermano de esa forma y habría seguido así de no haber sido por que la puerta se abrió de nuevo para dejar entrar dos figuras mas

-Mira pequeño Tim llegamos en buen momento—dijo una mujer que llevaba un largo vestido rojo con grandes diamantes de color negro, era rubia, mas no así el pequeño vestido de color verde esmeralda que tenia entre brazos aunque ya nos e veía como un bebe, para sus hermanos no había dejado de serlo.

-Lady Harley Quiin—le dijo Leslie y la saludo con otro asentimiento de cabeza—

-Mira Tim, aquí están tus hermanos—dijo poniendo al pequeño frente a ella y dándole un empujón para que se aproximase donde los dos aun estaban semi abrazados—salúdales—

El pequeño Timothy salió tambaleante hasta acercarse a Richard el cual al verlo soltó a Jason haciendo que este se precipitara al suelo de la habitación estruendosamente

-Pequeño Tim—le dijo Dick y le estiro los brazos para cargarlo

-¡Auch! Me dolió, Dick se lo diré a Papá—lloriqueaba Jason mientras se levantaba del suelo pesadamente, solo para ver como su hermano ahora abrazaba al más pequeño de la familia con mucho cariño y devoción—¡te estoy hablando Dick!—le grito un tanto celoso

-…ick—salió de la boca del pequeño Tim

-¡wow! ¡Hablaste!—dijo Richard sorprendido—Nana, Timothy ya habla—le dijo a su Niñera y esta solo le sonrió

-Si el pequeño Tim hace poco comenzó a decir sus primeras palabras—dijo Harley y sonrió abiertamente— ¡Querida!—exclamo al ver al otro lado a la madre de Jason—Lady Isley por Dios estás tan callada que no he notado tu presencia—le dijo la rubia y se aproximo a ella

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo—sonrió forzadamente, solo para ver como la rubia se sentaba animadamente a su lado, seguida de Leslie dejando a los chicos en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo me llamo?—volvió a preguntar Dick a Tim que aun tenía en brazos

-ick—le contesto Tim sonriente

-Ni siquiera sabe hablar bien—dijo Jason e hizo un mohín enojado, pero Dick no le hizo caso en vez de eso se acerco al oído de Tim y le susurro algo, para después acercarse a su gruñón hermanito

-..Ason—le dijo Tim a su hermano

-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto incrédulo Jason y recibió la misma palabra "ason"-¡puede hablar! Dice mi nombre mejor que el tuyo—le dijo a Dick y este solo entorno sus ojos

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían llegado al castillo ahora estaban todos juntos, las tres mujeres y los tres niños, las damas comentaban chismes sin sentido siempre desde el punto de vista un tanto pernicioso de Pamela pero aderezados con el humor exagerado de Harley, en tanto los tres niños se encontraban sobre unos cojines tratando de enseñarles palabras nuevas al pequeño Tim, la espera se estaba haciendo larga y por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo todos los visitantes fueron llamados para compartir los alimentos con el Rey quien por fin les atendería, caminaron hasta las habitaciones privadas del Rey donde ya estaba preparada la mesa, cada uno tomo su lugar, todo debidamente preparado por el jefe de la casa real, el Conde Alfred, quien se había esmerado en tan exquisita recepción para tan importantes jóvenes.

-¿A que crees que se deba tanto secretismo?—dijo Harley a su compañera vestida de verde

-quien sabe, quizá por fin nos dará la noticia que tanto esperábamos—contesto la mujer.

-Tú crees que…-le dijo Harley Incrédula

-si probablemente ya esté dispuesto a reconocer a nuestros hijos y restituirles los derechos que les corresponden—Dijo Pamela orgullosa.

Del otro lado la Sra. Leslie les escuchaba insegura de ese comentario, no había algo mas, Le conocía, conocía al rey como si ella lo hubiese crecido no se arriesgaría a tanto, no ahora, había algo mas y no podía salir al mundo en ese momento y gritar que tenia 3 hijos con diferentes mujeres y sin estar casado.

-hay algo mas—dejo salir Leslie de su boca y las dos mujeres le miraron con desconfianza—Lo siento pensaba en voz alta—iban a comenzar con una discusión cuando tres golpes en el suelo se oyeron

-Su Majestad el Rey Bruce de Gotham—dijo uno de los sirvientes y todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie, con excepción del pequeño Tim, rodeando la mesa y pasando de lado fue directo hasta su lugar a la cabeza y tomo asiento. Se veía muy elegante con sus ropas negras bordadas en color plata en el pecho llevaba el collar de la orden del murciélago, tomo su lugar y se dispuso a mirar a todos, a su lado se hallaba como siempre el Conde Alfred.

-es un gusto verles—dijo fríamente—pueden sentarse—todos los presentes se sentaron y comenzaron a servir la comida, los platos comenzaron a desfilar frente a ellos y Bruce se dispuso a interrogar a sus hijos—Richard ¿Cómo van los estudios?—le dijo secamente a su hijo mayor y este dio un leve respingo en su silla.

-Bien Señor, mi Nana, perdón, es decir Lady Tompkins me ha enseñado muchas materias en especial lenguas y literatura—contesto con algo de pena

-Me da gusto—dijo y sorbió un poco de vino de la copa que tenia al frente, Bruce continuo—Jason, ¿Como van tus estudios?—

-No me gusta estudiar Papá—le gimió descontento el niño por lo que se gano un pellizco de su madre que estaba al lado de él—pero ya he aprendido a montar Padre—otro pellizco y corrigió su vocabulario—Perdón, señor—

-Pamela, corrige eso, aunque estoy muy orgulloso de su condición física, debe tener conocimiento en la cabeza, de nada nos servirá que sepa montar si no sabe leer como se debe—dijo Bruce y metió un bocado de carne a la boca.

-Tim ya sabe hablar Señor—intervino Dick en favor del pequeño que era alimentado por una de las damas de compañía del Rey—Sabe decir nuestros nombres—

-¿De verdad?—pregunto un tanto incrédulo el Rey—veámoslo entonces, traed a vuestro hermano pequeño Richard—el joven Dick se acerco a su hermanito lo tomo en brazos y lo acerco a su padre se quedo a unos pasos sosteniendo a su hermano menor en brazos.

-Tim ¿Cómo me llamo?—le pregunto Dick al menor, pero este intimidado por la mirada dura de su padre no decía palabra alguna—vamos pequeño Tim ¿Cómo me llamo?—pero el bebe no dijo nada, del otro lado de la mesa Jason lo miraba serio a pesar de que le gustaría reírse, la seriedad del momento le había absorbido pues todos estaban expectantes, ya que el Rey Bruce parecía tener una seria mirada de desaprobación—¿Cómo se llama él?—dijo apuntando a Jason, pero de nuevo nada el pequeño Dick comenzaba a sentir temor y tenía una seria expresión de "trágame tierra"—vamos Tim solo es papá…- de pronto se sintió salvado.

-..apá—se escucho decir del bebe, su padre les miro complacido, y Dick respiro aliviado

-Ese es mi bebe—dijo Bruce y estiro su mano para acariciar el rostro de Tim—Vengan Aquí—les dijo y estiro sus brazos para abrazar a sus dos hijos-¿Tu no vendrás? Ven Aquí Hijo—le dijo a Jason y este en un segundo se encontraba junto a sus hermanos abrazando a su padre.

-Ahora Tim ¿Como se llama él?—pregunto Dick

-…Ason…-dijo El bebe

-y ¿Cómo me llamo yo?—dijo Dick Apuntándose a si mismo

-Ick—le dijo el bebé y sonrió, era una escena bastante tierna tanto que el frio Rey Bruce no se resistió y beso las frentes de sus tres hijos.

-venga a sentarse chicos terminemos de comer—les dijo Alfred y fueron conducidos a sus lugares, después de tan familiar escena que muy pocos afortunados habían visto la comida transcurrió bastante amena, entre pequeñas risas causadas por anécdotas de los chicos. Ya estaban en el postre comiendo frutas y confites cuando el rey Bruce retorno a su cara seria.

-Tengo algo que decirles—dijo irguiéndose en su silla para que todos lo miraran con más respeto.

-Bien saben que han sido tiempos difíciles para el Reino, hemos estado más de una ocasión al borde de verdaderas guerras o peor aun de verdaderas revoluciones—El Rey se aclaro la garganta y siguió hablando—el Reino necesita estabilidad y solo hay una forma de tenerla—

Harley y Pamela lo miraron pensativas, esperaban que hiciera el anuncio que tanto esperaban.

-La Casa de Wayne necesita un heredero—todos le miraron sorprendidos, Pamela y Harley alegres, Leslie pensativa y sus tres hijos un poco asustados al menos Jason y Dick sabían algo de lo que hablaba su padre, pero no estaban muy seguros de que significaba—Los Wayne necesitan un heredero, Gotham necesita un Príncipe y yo necesito una alianza—les miro fijamente y vio sus rostros así que se los dijo de una sola vez para ver sus reacciones—voy a casarme…-

Ninguno en la mesa se espero una frase así, ¿Bruce de Wayne casado?, parecía bastante inverosímil.


End file.
